The Legend of SpyroDiscovering Satyr
by Alou the Airdragon
Summary: Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx discover a dragon chick and name him Satyr. However, they are oblivious to the fact that he is bieng mortally controlled by an evil tyrant.
1. Chapter 1

_**It's my first draft, so don't be so judgmental...actually, judge me! I'll know what to fix.**_

It was midday at Warfang, hot and blistering, unusually. Many of the moles spent their time scurrying here and there to repair the buildings and mosaics after the world split, then joined back together quite abruptly. It was all thanks to Spyro.

Sparx, Cynder and Spyro were crowded in Cynder's room, having nothing else to do since they were ordered to their rooms to recover.

"Hey, you guys want to do anything interesting already? We've been crowded in my room since this morning!" complained Cynder.

"Well, lets play hide and seek!" suggested Sparx.

"I was thinking more along the lines of...eat the annoying dragonfly." sneered Cynder.

"Can't you two guys just calm down," chuckled Spyro. "It's bad enough that we're stuck inside with nothing to do, but when you two begin arguing, that's when I really get annoyed!"

"Well then, O great one, where the heck do you wanna go?" asked Sparx, pushing it too far, as usual.

"I DON'T KNOW! At least somewhere away from Warfang!" muttered Spyro, sounding annoyed now. Cynder got up and took a step forward to calm him. He wasn't so easily angered._ boys... _At that precise moment, a giant portal appeared in front of Spyro's muzzle and started to suck him in.

"HELP CYNDER!"

The dragoness leaped right behind him and grabbed his tail in her paws, quickly yanking him out. Sparx zipped up in front of his snout. "Hey, Spyro, buddy, you okay?"

"Ugh, I think so," he shook his head. "Whoa, that was weird." he stood up quickly, too quickly, and stumbled back onto his rump.

"You guys..."

"What was in there?" asked Sparx again. Both the boys were totally oblivious to Cynder who was calling them from behind, so engrossed in their conversation as they were.

"Just a swirling vortex. Do you think it was another one of Malefor's tricks?"

"You guys!"

"I thought you two got rid of him, huh?"

"I don't know...maybe it was..."

"YOU GUYS!"

"What?" asked Spyro.

"Let's go in and see what's going on in there!" she suggested, jumping excitedly. Spyro imagined her with a wagging puppy's tail.

"No way!" shouted Sparx. A passerby mole shushed him.

"Spyro, I think we should just go into the portal. I wanna go in there…I feel a pull." Cynder whispered back, her jumping slowing to a halt.

"Cynder, you sure? I mean, it wouldn't just appear in here outta nowhere…Maybe it's a bad sign." Spyro said, turning back to the strange whirlpool, swirling somewhat impatiently. He began to think. _What if it WAS Malefor? I sure don't want to run into HIM again...he was tough to beat...all that power, and I couldn't even destroy him! The ancestors in the stone had to..._ a chill shook up his spine.

"Well, you know what?" Sparx interrupted. "If you guys wanna risk your lives going through more danger, icky swamps, evil monster infested forests and attacking enemies without a second thought…then I'm not helping ya!"

"Humph." grumbled Cynder. She knew that Spyro would consider Sparx's idea first. _Brothers, always stick together._

"Mmm, fine. Let's go in," amended Spyro. Cynder gawked at him in surprise, Sparx's antennas drooped in despair. "But if anything bad happens, we run back out the portal, no exceptions."

He then turned to Cynder. "You sure about that pulling thing?"

"Yes sir!" Cynder puffed out her chest. "Now lets go!"

She ran inside before either boys said anything. Sparx and Spyro gave each other exasperated looks, and scrambled in after her. It wasn't as fast as it was confusing, giant creatures and shadows of the deceased, the gloomy color of ashes circling around them as they tumbled through. But when they emerged onto the other side, all was more confusing than the trip. The trio were stranded in the middle of a parched ravine, sunshine colored the skies above. What looked like a storm was approaching. Walls of earth and spiked vines rose on each side of them. Bushes and small ferns, dried out and crippled, were dotted here and there from the invisible path they grew either side upon. Cynder trudged onward somewhat importantly, while Spyro and Sparx slugged up from behind. Hours passed by quickly, but she was very determined to keep moving onward, sideways, sniffing bushes and parting the dry ferns to peek inside. Spyro was unsure to her odd movements, but he kept following along.

After a long while, Spyro tried to start up a conversation.

"You know, we've been traveling for a long time, Cynder." he paused his slow walk, bringing up his head from her feet to look at her face for the first time. "You sure we're going the right way?"

"Positive! Well...at least I think so..." she trailed off.

"You know," put in Sparx, "I told you both to not go in here, didn't I? And yet again, you didn't listen!"

"When you're quite finished with your scolding, Sparx!" spat Cynder. She turned around abruptly, staring at the endless road ahead of them. "At least, I think I do."

"Cynder," Spyro began. "What on earth could you be looking for way out here? Why did we have to enter that portal anyway?"

"Oh, so what, you sidin' with Sparx now?" she snorted.

"I'm just trying to understand."

"I came in here because I felt a kind of urge, a pull to come in. I feel like there's something small and helpless in here, but I can't explain it. I don't know, must just be because I'm a girl." she grinned impishly.

Sparx started again "Well, another two miles to g... what was that!"

"WHAT?" Spyro and Cynder yelled in unison.

"Over there, in that bush!" Sparx pointed to the greenish-yellow bush just behind Cynder.

"Hold on!" she whispered, raising her tail as a gesture to wait. Sparx and Spyro stared, with grim expressions, as Cynder inched closer, closer and dissapeared behind the thick foliage. Her excited laugh was heard after a few seconds. "Get over here, you guys!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yeaaah...chapter two. Tell me how you like it!**_

"What! What is it? Danger?" Spyro yelled as he pushed through the tough ferns, getting tangled in more than twice and having to burn them clear. _For such dried up plants, they sure are tough! How Cynder got through here, I don't know!_

"No, nothing dangerous as far as I'm concerned. But you just won't believe it! Hurry up!" she cried.

Though it was difficult, Spyro managed to wedge through the small gap Cynder had created, and met up with her on the other side, a light blue bundle wrapped up into her chest. Spyro inched closer cautiously, wondering what the heck was that thing in her arms.

"Aww. It's a mini you, Spyro! Well, except that it's blue, has a facial features of a lamb, and has ram like horns!" Sparx observed, coming in closer with every detail. "As far as I'm concerned, it looks much more cuter than you two monsters. Ha ha ha!"

"Yeah yeah, keep laughing away, Sparx!" growled Cynder. "It's not like you're that gorgeous anyway!"

"Can you two just quit fighting and move already? I can see the ending of the ravine at least a few more feet from us," said Spyro, turning towards the sandy wall. "And the winds picking up fast."

"Wait, wasn't the ravine farther from us than a few feet?" thought Cynder aloud.

At once, all of them swiftly jumped over the ferns, turned and stared at the wall. Sure enough, it was creeping towards them, bit by bit, the wind only encouraging it's movements.

"Cynder," choked Spyro over the dust. "can you fly up and look over the wall? Maybe it's just a trap wall. There could be land on the other side."

"Sure thing, Spyro! Just hold Satyr for a moment!" she yelled, carefully handing him the dragon chick, whom Spyro hugged to his chest. She spread her wings and jumped into the air, allowing the current to pull her up. Just beyond the moving wall was, literally, nothing. Just a black void, clouds tainted with scarlet swirling into an endless pit at the very bottom. Cynder began to feel very uncomfortable floating just seconds from endless death below her very toes, and she gave an exasperated sigh. _Never comes easy for a dragoness..._

She flew with the breeze that was now picking up, and back to the other side of the wall. She could see Sparx and Spyro walking comfortably in front of the moving death trap. She knew what was gonna happen. In minutes, if the wall's inner column built up enough friction, it would move twelve times as fast. It would then close the portal, create another wall with it's energy and collide itself with another. A certain death trap. Swooping low, she managed to land gracefully in front of the three.

"You guys, we gotta move."

"Why", questioned Sparx. "No land on the other side?"

"Worse", continued Cynder. "An endless black pit."

"Then let's run!" amended Spyro, and he started for the portal, the chick tucked under the folds of his wing which created a kind of cradle for it. They ran as fast as they could, but the roaring wind changed it's direction, pushing them back every ten paces once they'd made two. Finally, Cynder had had enough. She stood erect, puffed up her chest to the max, and let out a blast of her wind breath, holding it off. And they continued to run, Cynder all the while keeping the rushing current above their heads.

All of a sudden, when they were only one and a half yards away from the portal, a judder sounded through the atmosphere followed by a rumbling quake which caused the young dragons to stumble off their paws. The wind ceased, all was still. The baby chick quivered beneath Spyro's wing, letting out a shrill cry lasting only a second. Cynder looked back, and almost screamed herself. There was the wall, appearing to be a mile away, but moving ever quicker. She looked ahead and gave a whimper when she saw another wall forming.

"Spyro! Get up! NOW! Or you'll get squashed!" she shrieked.

Lifting his head, and groaning when it hurt, he saw what was gonna happen. He snatched Sparx out of the air in his paw and placed him on his nose. Sparx, for once, did not complain but only held on tighter. With a firm hold on the baby, he dashed for the portal with Cynder hot on his heels. Jumping through the portal, they zoomed back to the palace, and got spat out right into the wall of Cynder's room.

"Home sweet home!" cried Sparx as he hugged one of the pillows lying around.

"Cool", breathed Cynder. "Hey, check this out, you guys!"

Just as soon as the portal had disappeared, a miniature, virtual map of the Dragon Realms appeared in front of Cynder's snout.

"What is it ?" breathed Spyro. "A map? But how?"

"I don't know." said Cynder.

"Hey! Look! An unknown planet!" she shouted, pointing to an orange-reddish sphere. As soon as the tip of her claw pricked it, the map miniaturized itself even more to the size of a stack of 100 papers and a large portal appeared, again. This time, it was a straight through portal, like the 'walk over the line and you're there' type. A large gangly figure with elongated arms, over-sized paws and claws and no eyes approached the portal with a leader like stance. It opened it's jaws, roared, reared, and when Cynder, Spyro, and Sparx wouldn't stop gawking at it, charged forwards, roaring all the while.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" screamed Sparx, turning to flee and slamming his face straight into the wall. The creature stopped at the very edge of the portal. But it's not like it had a choice. It more like rammed into an invisible wall. Cynder and Spyro were rooted to the spot. The animal leveled it's head with the two dragon's faces and gave an ear piercing roar. The two dragons flinched back when the scream and the putrid stench of it's breath reached them.

Cynder reached up and clicked another area, and the monster disappeared. The next picture that came up was that of Convexity itself. But more peaceful than it had been last time Spyro visited it. He was about to touch another when the map and portal disappeared. It was out of time.

Spyro gave a sigh, reached over, and carefully pulled out the baby from his wing. He turned to Cynder.

"So, Satyr, huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3...Mmm-hmm…

"**Yeah, Satyr…you want something else?" said Cynder.**

"**No, no! Satyr is good! It's just, well, don't you think the guardians should see it first?" stammered Spyro.**

"**Umm…it?" she couldn't believe he just called the baby that.**

"**Yes…It." repeated Spyro, like an idiot. Though he shouldn't have.**

"**IT?"**

**Sparx, who was sitting on the floor, rubbing his aching nose, got up and drifted forwards. "Now THIS I gotta see." he snickered.**

"**Spyro, it's not an it…" said Cynder softly, but her anger was too much. Her mothering, female instincts kicked into gear. "IT'S NOT AN IT, SPYRO! IT'S JUST A CHILD!"**

"**I didn't mean it in a bad way!" whined Spyro, trying to apologize. He didn't even know what fired her up in the first place. "I just said that because I didn't know if it was a…"**

"**Didn't KNOW?! WHO CARES IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID ANYTHING FROM THE START!" shrieked Cynder, black smoke fuming around her.**

**Another mole passing by was about to shush Cynder. She turned around, glared at him, and let out an angry roar, scaring him away. She whipped her head around to stare at Spyro. Her glare was as piercing as a cobra's, a snarl remained at the back of her throat.**

"**YOU KNOW WHAT?! FORGET IT!" she hissed, whirled around, and stalked off down the hall. **

"**What'd I do?" **

"**Rule number one of parenting," scolded Sparx, drifting closer as soon as she had left. "Never, EVER call the child an IT."**

*******

**Spyro and Sparx took off after the now angry dragoness, following her into the elder's room. **

"**Hey!" shouted Sparx to the earth guardian, Terrador.**

"**Hay is for horses." he replied. Sparx ignored him. Terrador was busy reading a book. He looked up when he heard the tip-tap of footsteps.**

"**Terrador!" yelled Spyro, butting into Cynder on his way in. He was trying to get her attention to apologize. She simply ignored him.**

"**Spyro, Cynder, how are you two this morning? What is that thing in Cynder's wing?" he prompted. Cynder's lip twitched when Terrador said 'that' and 'thing'. Spyro was quick to notice her irritation, so he spoke up for both of them.**

"**It's a baby dragon, sir." he announced.**

**Terrador only grumbled. "Aren't you two a little too young to…"**

"**No, no, no! Not that way!" Spyro interrupted, embarrassed. "You've got the wrong idea! We were just relaxing in Cynder's room when a giant portal appeared in the middle of the room! It tried to suck me up and, well, Cynder saved me."**

**He sneaked a glance at her behind him. She looked as if he hadn't spoken. Spyro's head lowered a bit in disappointment.**

"**And?" Terrador prompted.**

"**Uh, well, we all decided to go in there and Cynder just started searching all over the place." Spyro stared up at Terrador, a knowing glint appeared in the old dragons eye.**

**He continued. "She ended up finding this little guy. But, once she picked him up, the walls on either side of the place started closing in. And when we got back, a green map appeared in the middle of the room…"**

**He didn't finish. Terrador had scrambled up from his sitting position and was looking at the four of them intently, especially Satyr. **

"**Show me." he said. **

**Spyro and Cynder got up and led Terrador to Cynder's room.**

**Once they exited, Sparx hovered aimlessly around the room. He noticed Terrador's **

**Book, and flew closer to read the title. It spelled 'Wind Guardians/Dragons'.**

"**Wind Dragons?" Sparx questioned aloud.**

"**Hey, Sparx!" Spyro said, poking his head in. "You coming?"**

"**Sure, sure."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4 Wonder what you're thinking right now?…**

Spyro and Cynder took the lead, walking Terrador to Cynder's room which was across the main pathway outside and up a stairway, three doors down the hall. While they were walking, Spyro sneaked a glance at Cynder ,who looked back. Spyro whipped his head around and stared ahead. He'd seen murder in Cynder's eyes.

They had reached Cynder's room and allowed Terrador in ahead of them. Terrador stared at the walls, ceiling, and her floor. "What were your exact movements before the portal appeared?"

"Well, the only movements I made was to get up and try to comfort Spyro."

"Any particular movements?" he grumbled impatiently.

"Uh, I took a step riiiight…" she brushed her paw against the stone until she found the familiar spot. "Right here."

"Hmm," mused Terrador. He patted the spot Cynder had indicated. The only thing they saw of the map was a bluish-green spark in the center of the room.

"It must still be recharging," he explained. "For now, I don't want you guys worrying about it. But don't touch it. Cynder, I'll go get a few of the moles to help you move rooms. Your new room will be to the right of Spyro's."

She nodded. Sparx, who had caught up, gulped nervously.

***

After getting settled in to her new room, which was bigger and more comfy than her old one, Cynder trotted down the main hallway to the dining area.

"_Maybe I'll get to eat some of last night's roasted duck, if I'm lucky," _she thought, and her mouth watered.

At the table, Cynder spotted Spyro talking to one of the youngster moles, Bettia. Her father had died during the attack the Dark Master led to Warfang. Her mother was as stern as ever, but Bettia knew it was out of her love for her. The talk was of Satyr, whom Cynder had left at the nursery yesterday. Not liking to eavesdrop, she tried to ignore them, but the talk of her orphaned dragon chick made her listen in.

"Yeah," answered Bettia to Spyro's question. "I saw him in the nursery earlier and he's unnaturally grown! Like a two year old instead of the newborn he was yesterday."

"And you're sure about this?"

"Of course I am."

"Well, I'll see to it later," said Spyro, trying to calm down the now fretful young mole.

"_Humph, well, we'll see who gets to Satyr first."_ thought Cynder, and an involuntary snarl raised in her throat.

She kept her eye on Spyro and sat three spots down, across from him. Smelling her scent, Spyro turned and smiled at her. His smile soon faded to a troubled frown. The roasted duck was served, a leg for Cynder, a duck breast for Spyro. He caught her drift.

He playfully sneered at her ,"Hoping you'll get to Satyr first, eh?"

Her reply, a low growl, was anything but playful ,"Just hoping I'll get to kick your ass on the way there!"

"Worried you can't eat fast enough, Dark Majesty?" replied Spyro, his voice hot, his temper flaring.

"Nah, I don't eat like a pig, you big flat-faced butt sniffer!" She roared. She'd just came up with that one. Spyro bent his head down and began tearing at his roast, taking big gulps. Cynder scarfed down her meal, looking at Spyro then and now to see how much he had left. Almost done, and she had but half of her food left.

"_No worries,"_ thought Cynder. _"I have a trick up my sleeve…although I don't wear clothing."_

Spyro finished first. He got up, picked up his plate in his teeth and dashed to the kitchen to drop off his plate. He passed by Cynder, now picking up her plate.

"See ya, Cynder!" he shouted as he passed by. She hissed like a crocodile, loud, piercing and menacing. Spyro laughed to himself, ignoring the instinctive pulse to run for his life instead of towards Satyr. Spyro charged down the hallway, jumping over the other moles and took a left turn. The hallway was empty and it was a straight shot to the nursery, across from him. He hurried forwards, unaware of the black smoke coming up under the ground.

All of a sudden a black streak shot out of the stone, narrowly missing him. Cynder, in front of Spyro now, shot out a wall of black fire. It remained there, preventing Spyro from going further.

"Cynder," growled Spyro. "Stop this nonsense! I just want to see Satyr!"

"Pleeease," she sneered and flicked out her tongue.

"Cynder, when I get outta here, I'm gonna teach you not to mess with me!"

"Well, until then, you can kiss my rump!" And with that, she turned around, mockingly waggled her butt at him, and darted off. Cynder made it to the end of the hallway and knocked on the wooden door. Spyro, on the other hand, couldn't get to the other side.

"I'm not gonna let her see him first," he whispered to himself. Gathering up all of his courage, he leaped through the wall of black fire. His top half was covered in soot, but he couldn't care less. Just as the door opened, both of the dragons went in at the same time, squishing each other in the frame.

"Ow! Spyro! Get away!"

"Can't move!" he hissed.

"Can't BREATHE!" she shot back.

A mole from behind gave them each a good push and they popped right out.

Cynder was the first one up so she gave her wings a little flap and padded forwards to Satyr's nest. It was made out of soft, springy moss and there was a pillow under his little head. And yes, he did look bigger. Already his horns were growing out and his wings broadening, the membrane thicker, built for flight. His features were more muscular and he had sharper points instead of those soft, rounded edges he should have still had. Bettia's calculations were correct. Satyr had the frame and body of a two year old.

"Oh, the ancestors." breathed Cynder.

"What? What is it?" asked Spyro, coming up from behind her to stand by her side.

Cynder heard his sharp intake of breath and she nodded in an understanding way.

"We've got a problem, Spyro."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 Is the story interesting yet?!!!

"**Umm, Spyro I do think you should clean yourself more often," commented the nursing dragon to his soot covered body. She was newly appointed just a week ago. The Elder nurse had retired. Her name was Jubale. She is a rosy-purplish coloration and her eyes an aqua-green. Her manner is gentle yet stern.**

"**Yes, ma-am."**

"**And Cynder, keep your back from slouching so much! You look like the apes!"**

"**All right, Jubale."**

**Jubale nodded in satisfaction and padded over to another nest to attend to a screaming hatchling. Cynder stared down at Satyr, trying to will him awake to see his beautiful eyes. She wanted to know their color.**

"**Cynder, what are you looking for," prompted Spyro, gently. "Hmm?"**

"**Just looking," she said absentmindedly. Cynder turned dramatically and walked quietly out into the hallway. Spyro followed closely behind.**

"**I never knew that this would happen," she whispered to herself.**

"**What is it?"**

**She spun around and took up a defensive position. Her eyes were wet and her horns seemed drooped.**

"**Spyro, he's corrupted!"**

"**How do you know?"**

"**I just know! He's growing unnaturally! This is the same thing that happened to me when the dark forces took my egg from the Temple!"**

"**Well, then we must stop whatever's causing this hatchling of ours to be corrupted!"**

"**HOW! We don't even know where the source is! We don't even know how long we have until this condition get out of hand! We're helpless, Spyro!" **

**By now, Cynders tears had broken and flowed freely over her cheeks. Spyro stepped forwards and pressed his cheek to her tear stained face. She ducked her head under his chin and cuddled against his chest.**

"**What'll we do?' she wept.**

**Spyro was unsure. But he comforted Cynder none the less, "We'll figure out something."**

**Sparx appeared in the hallway. "Guys!"**

"**Yeah," asked Spyro. "What's up?"**

**Sparx couldn't control his excitement. "Spyro! There was a book a-a-a-and it was about wh…it was…wow! It was-and ya gotta see it…and yeah!"**

"**Sparx," Cynder said calmly "Just calm down a minute and speak slowly." **_**Then we can get what you're saying.**_

"**Terrador's reading a book about wind guardians and I read some while he was gone and it was amazing!" he stammered.**

"**Wait, wait. **_**Wind**_** Guardians?" asked Cynder.**

"**That's peculiar." said Spyro. "Why is he reading about such dragons all of a sudden?"**

"**Why not?" asked Cynder.**

"**It's just all too odd for me. Lets go and check it out!" Spyro said.**

"**Sounds all right to me." muttered Cynder.**

**Sparx twirled in the air and you could hear his excited buzz. He is an insect after all.**

"**All right then! Let us go! To the room of Terrador to see what the heck he's reading!"**

"**Sparx," Cynder hissed. "You don't need to tell the whole of Warfang that!"**

**Sparx covered his mouth and bowed sarcastically.**

**Cynder snorted, "Jerk."**

*******

**Sparx fluttered into Terrador's study, but was pulled back sharply by the wing. Spyro whispered into the little dragonfly's ear, "We can't be seen, okay?"**

**Sparx nodded. Cynder tip-toed into the book-shelved room first. Sparx and Spyro followed closely behind. **

"**Here it is, you guys," Sparx whispered. He hovered above the deer skinned cover. Inked words that have been pressed into the cover spelled Wind Guardians/Dragons. Spyro lifted the cover and read the delicate script. **

**It is only the mightiest who survive and the Wind Dragon**

_**This he has proven. Through might and agility he survives. **_

**Fear his might.**

"**What a beautiful entry," said Cynder.**

"**Yes, but what does it mean," muttered Spyro.**


End file.
